Akane's Quest
by Kay5
Summary: Akane has been a mage all this time and has kept it a secret. Now circumstanses call for her aid in anouther world!


  
A Ranma Fanfic: Story Part 1:  
Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma 1/2   
  
Prolog:   
  
*Akane has been a mage since she was ten when started working for Dr. Tofu as an assistant. She stumbles upon some ancient book that the Tofu was going to get rid of because he says the pages are blank. When Akane looks at the book she see writing. At first glance she can't recognize it but she looks again and can decipher it easily.  
She takes the book home with the permission of Dr Tofu's and reads it when she found no one home. She discovers that it's a book of magic and spells. She doesn't believe it at first. Then just for fun she decides to try reading one out loud. She picks one that calls fire. When she first tries, she makes a big deal of waving her arms around and dancing (She's only 10!) and when she's finished a huge flame appears and she's petrified! She doesn't know what to do so she picks up the book and runs away.   
Later she convinced herself that she is being stupid because if she can call forth fire, then she has control over it. She goes back and the flame is still there as big as ever and she looks through the book for a spell to make it stop. Just as she finds one she hears voices of her father and sisters coming. Not wanting to get into trouble so she says the words and the flame disappears. Soun Tendo comes and asks her what she's been doing. She doesn't want to lie but she also for some reason wants to keep it a secret (maybe she's scared they'll take the book away from her) and she say's she has been experimenting.   
From then on she reads the book and practices the spells by her self. Soon she has memorized the basic spells and figured out a way to use magic for just about anything.   
She keeps up her secret and becomes quite powerful even though she only uses her magic for simple things. Things are never coincidence its fate's way of working and Akane doesn't realize that this is her destiny. She does however realize this is a gift and must not be abused so she makes a vow never to use her magic for evil and only for good--then she laughs at herself and thinks how corny and superhero-ish that sounded.  
  
* We jump up to present time with Ranma and every one just after the failed wedding and Saffron. Akane is worried because she used her magic to save herself and she fears some one might catch on that what they think is Akane Tendo is just a Farce`. The reason she has kept her talent a secret for so long is as much as she brags about wanting to be better than Ranma she really doesn't. Akane isn't as dense as every one thinks she is. She figured out in the first few days of their meeting that Ranma boast about his confidence in martial arts because that's how he shows his manliness. If he were to find out that Akane is more power full than him (which she is) he probably wouldn't be able to take it and might just leave or something else. Also she kind of likes the fact that she has all this power and she could defeat Shampoo or Ukyo or Kodachi easily. Also like the fact that she has a secret that not even Nabiki knows and that she's kept it this long.   
But just because she has become so powerful in magic dose not mean she has neglected the art. On the contraire she has used her magic to help she get better always secretly training and becoming better and better which is good because she will need it.   
. Ranma for his part, after Saffron and the Wedding is on edge. He hides it pretty well but he has been watching Akane ever since, except for times where she disappears and then he's a wreck. He is also very mad at Shampoo and Ukyo for what they pulled at the wedding. Ukyo hurt the most though he thought of her, as a friend that he could trust but finds out he was wrong. He has always felt brotherly to Ukyo, but never romantically. He finds Shampoo fun but annoying some times. He knows he loves Akane and the reason he didn't admit it before was just pride talking. The fact is that he loves her and would do anything for her. Akane is not the only one with a secret; Ranma has one too, only nothing as big as Akane's. He has a pen pal that he has been writing to for over 3 years now. He met the Chin on the road and they became friends easily. Chin even traveled a little with Ranma and his father. Anyway, he has been witting to Chin constantly telling him about his life and what he really feels. Basically they're best friends and share stuff with each other.   
ChapterOne   
Ranma and Akane are just getting back from school when they see a mysterious guy hanging in front of the dojo. Based on the past the two are on alert. He discovers that the boy is Chin, and they reunite. Ranma offers him a place to stay at the dojo then asks if it's ok with Akane. She doesn't want to be rude to someone who is obviously Ranma's friend so she says she will have to ask her father and goes inside. Ranma and Chin hang back and start talking Chin comments on how Ranma was right that she really is beautiful. Ranma gets spacey and says "Yeah," then realizes what's he doing and says "What, that stupid tomboy?" Chin just laughs and they go inside and meet everyone. Ranma explains about the letters and how he knew Chin. Akane was a little hurt that he kept something from her but remembers her secret and relents.   
One month later: so far Ranma and Chin have been inseparable, with Akane tagging along for the ride. It seems that with the sudden appearance of Chin, Ranma forgets to be all protective and watchful of Akane. When she sees this she feels sad, but decides to use it to her advantage and start training in magic more. She goes to Tofu's office and goes through his library for any spells books to see if she can learn anything new. Akane finds a few ancient scrolls with spells on them but most of the magic she has already mastered. Getting no where, she decides to see if she can just use magic and not use a long spell. She goes up to a deserted mountainside and start doing "experiments". She tried levitating and only got about 2 feet off the ground, but she promised herself to start practicing it. She decided to try telekinesis next, she could move small objects and then learned that it was like any muscle she had to practice. Akane realizes it's getting late and that if she doesn't hurry she'll miss dinner.   
Ranma had been taking Chin out to see the town and when they got home he wondered where Akane was. Kasumi said she saw her this morning but hasn't seen her since. Ranma asked if she told any one where she was going and no one knew. Now Ranma was worried; I mean, hyperventilating worried. He realized that he had neglected protecting Akane when he was with Chin. He was just about to leave and go search the town for her when Akane arrived home. Before Ranma got a chance to start an argument and ask her where she had been, Akane told Kasumi that she was going to her room for a rest and would come down for dinner. This just made Ranma worry again and he followed. Chin had already left to go practice in the dojo. When Ranma got up to Akane's room he stopped outside her door and knocked. Akane knew it was Ranma, but decided to ask who it was any way. Ranma answered, and he was allowed in. He asked if she was all right.   
"Well you come home and go straight up to your room no training or nothing," Akane sighed. "I had trained enough for to day."   
"Is that where you went?"   
"Yes," Akane answered.   
Ranma knew he should apologize for not paying that much attention to her but couldn't get the words out.   
"Would you like to go with me and Chin to the movies?" He asked instead.   
"It's nice of you, but I'm got something important to do."   
Ranma was a little hurt that she said no and knew now he had no way to watch over her to make sure she was ok. Akane saw his face fell and said quickly "It would be fun some other time I'm free." This made Ranma feel better that she didn't reject him but the worry over her well being was still there. Ranma knew that he was going to have to figure out a way to keep Akane safe without her knowing it.   
  
Another months past and Chin has become a familiar sight with Ranma or Akane. Akane had been keeping up with her skills and the art. She and Ranma have been spending time together whenever they can. Ever since the wedding and Saffron they haven't fought that much. When they do its just a squabble. They haven't admitted their feeling but they can sense what the other feels. Akane is starting to wish that she didn't make such a big secret about her gift. Twice when she was practicing her telekinesis she has almost been caught. Even Cologne and Happosai say they can feel they power levels growing but assumed that it was due to Ranma; after all, know one would suspect Akane the "clumsy tomboy" to be just as powerful, if not more powerful than the rest of them. After Akane heard what Hapy and Cologne said she applied a spell that masked her true power so no one would see.   
  
One day Akane was out for her run and she decided to go on a new course today. She ended up in a deserted lot in back of a restaurant. She stopped to take in the beautiful sight of the sunrise (it was really early!) then she was jolted out of her musings when she heard a cry for help. Quickly, she went to investigate and what she found made her gasp. She saw a girl or rather half a girl coming from a whirlpool sort of portal. She went up to the girl and took her hand to get her attention. The girl asked her to pull her out quick. So Akane yanked and the girl went flying out of the portal. Akane knew from her reading that this was a portal to another world and she decided to close it before any thing else came out. She turned back to the girl who was watching her intently. She was wearing an outfit that was a little exotic. It had beige snug fitting pants and a shirt that was sleeveless and white with gold and violet ties that fastened all the way up, with a Chinese collar. Her hair was so blond it was almost white and it contrasted well with her deep violet eyes. Then the girl spoke again and asked, "Are you the one?"   
"The one what?" asked Akane.   
"The one who was blessed to save our world"   
"What are you talking about?" Akane said.   
Then the girl stood up and bowed and said "My name is Fei I come here to beg your assistance great one."   
Akane was shocked at the 'great one' part. "Its nice to meet you, Fei my name is Akane, and I am sorry but I think you have me confused with some one else." Fei stood up and said, "But you have the gift, I can tell... though you are hiding it...why?"   
"What gift is that?"   
"Magic" replied Fei.   
"Okay, for conversational purposes let's say I am this 'great one'. What exactly is it you want me to do?"   
Fei said a prophesy about how the day would come where the evil mage would come to their land again and their only hope of survival was a mage with superior power to defeat him for the last time."   
"And you think that person is me?"   
"Yes."   
"Well I don't know if I am this 'great one' but I would never turn down some one who needs me, so I accept."   
"Great but first we train then we go and stop the evil from destroying everything." "Alright Fei, you can come live with me at my house and there is one major very important thing."   
"What is that?"   
"No one here knows that I have this power and I would like to keep it that way as long as possible."   
"All right, if that's what you wish."   
"Great lets get going." So the two walked off towards the dojo.   
  
*When the two girls got there Ranma and Chin were training in the yard. Fei asked who these men were and Akane introduced them.   
"Where are you from?" Chin asked.   
"Out of town," both Akane and Fei said in unison.   
Akane took Fei in to meet every one else and show her where she was sleeping. Nabiki was getting very annoyed with all the free loaders but decided she could get money out of them somehow.   
Fei wanted to know exactly how powerful Akane was so she asked "Hey Akane after dinner lets go out and practice your skills, I want to see what you can really do." Akane agreed but said they would have to sneak out.   
Later at dinner, Kasumi asked what Fei would be doing while she was here. Fei, not wanting to lie, said, "I'm going to help Akane train, and I'm also looking for someone."   
"And what would be teaching my little girl?" Soun asked.   
Fei was quiet for a long time until Akane spoke up. "It's a secret daddy, and no one is allowed to know until I have finished my training."   
Nabiki perked up when she heard 'secret'. "And when are we going to find out?"   
"Not for awhile," Fei clarified.   
Nabiki had just found a way to make enough money to support these two new guests. Akane decided that as long as the family knew she was training there, was no reason to sneak out. When Fei was finished she thanked Kasumi and the two of them left to go find somewhere private to practice their magic. Ranma was not happy with idea of Akane training with some mysterious girl and training in who-knew-what. This was bugging him to no end so he decided to bite the bullet and go ask Nabiki what Akane was training in. When Nabiki told him she didn't know, Ranma knew something big was up.   
Back to Akane and Fei. Fei suggested a mage's match and Akane asked what that was. Fei compared it to a martial arts match only you attack and defend only using magic. Akane agreed and they both spread apart from one another. Akane thought that she needed a good defense since she didn't know what Fei was capable of. She used her magic to construct a shield of magic that will only let her own magic out and none come in. Fei knew she was no match for Akane already with that shield she put up she was starting to grasp how out-classed she was and was wondering what she had gotten her self into. She decided to strike first and threw a snowstorm at Akane. Akane just flared her aura, melted the storm and reversed it, sending a firestorm to Fei. The flames crashed into the ground and made a ring around Fei. Fei tried every spell she could to put the flames out nothing worked. Finally she screamed surrender and the flames went up higher. Then Fei looked up and saw Akane WALK threw the flames come up and touch her shoulder as she did this the flames immediately disappeared as if they never had been and Fei felt clam and relaxed at the soothing touch.   
"I am sorry I kind of got carried away there, I haven't had much chance to use these powers like that."   
Fei just looked at Akane in awe and told her seriously that she very soon would have all the opportunities she wanted. Akane just smirked and commented they should be getting home soon. When they got there every one was expecting Akane to be all dirty and sweaty and tired like people usually are after training in the art. What they saw was Akane looking exactly the same; the only difference was her wind-blown hair. It looked as if she just went for a walk. Also she wasn't tired at all. Fei on the other hand looked like she had been to hell and back. Some of her clothes were singed and she was dead tired. Akane just greeted every one and took Fei to her room for some rest. When she came back into the living room every one was staring at her and she knew they probably had a million questions to ask.   
Ranma spoke first and said casually, "How it go?"   
"Just fine" was all Akane replied. Ranma took a long look at her and got up and left in a huff. Akane sighed and walked after him.   
*He was out near the pond when she found him. "What's wrong?" she dumbly asked. Ranma just smirked and said "Nothing... nothing at all. What could possibly be wrong? Well maybe it's the fact that my fiancée is training for something she wont tell me about. Or the fact that I never get to spend time with her anymore, and just to top it off, probably the fact that I miss her I'm hurt that she wont tell me her secret."   
Akane looked at Ranma, happy that he missed her. She decided to be brave and slipped her hand in his. She felt Ranma jump at the contact and she tugged a little to get his attention. He turned to look at her and she said, "You really want to know what's going on?"   
"Yes I do."   
"Fine I'll tell you." Akane looked away but did not drop his hand. She told him every thing from the point of her finding the book in Doc. Tofu office and learning of her gift up until today where she and Fei had the mage match. She also told him about the other world and what she was training to do. When she finished she dared to look at him. Ranma was in shock, not really believing it, half because it seemed so impossible and half because he didn't want to. When he looked into Akane's face,he could tell this wasn't a joke and that she spoke the truth. So that left only one question   
"Why did you keep this from me?"   
"Well at first no one knew about this as it is now the only people who know are you and Fei. I don't mind if you tell Chin because he's your best friend. As for never telling you... Well Ranma, we haven't always got along as well as we do now. Lets face it: up until Saffron we were at each other's throats. There were a million times I wanted to tell you but couldn't find the courage. I knew you would hate me for lying to you and be uncomfortable with the idea of me being an as powerful as you."   
Akane bowed her head and said " I hope some day you can forgive me for lying to you all this time and trust me again."   
"I am a little mad but I will get over it but that's not what is important right now" Ranma said.   
"What do you mean?" replied Akane.   
"Well if what you said is true then these people are expecting you to fight this extremely powerful evil guy and I don't like that one bit. In fact I think you should let me do it... you could get seriously hurt Akane and I wont let that happen."   
"Ranma you have to trust me, I am the only one who can do this. If it makes you feel any better you can come and watch me train and see how good I am and maybe that will help."   
"Well I would like to see exactly what you could do..."   
"Ranma, please. I need you to believe in me. I need to know you support me to make me stronger... if you do that then I promise I will come back to you safe after the fight." "I still don't like it but Akane I have always believed that you could accomplish anything once you got it into that stubborn head of yours. I may not like it and will probably worry and bug you constantly, but if you think that me standing beside you will help, then I will do anything I can."   
Then Akane realized that threw this whole thing they still were holding hands. She looked down to the link between them, as did Ranma. They looked up at each other and Akane caught on another bold impulse leaned in forward and kissed Ranma on the cheek and whispered thank you in his ear. She slowly walked into the house only letting go of his hand at the very last moment. Ranma just stood there thinking (yes he can do that) then he reached up and touched the cheek she had kissed with the hand that held hers and thought to himself, 'I love her so much, I hope she keeps her promise.'   
Then he went up on the roof and saw Chin leaning in and watching over Fei. "Whatcha doin?" Chin immediately stood up and almost slipped   
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he whispered to Ranma.   
"You shoulda heard me coming, you slipping man."   
"I was ... distracted" Ranma looked over at Fei and said, "I bet."   
"So what went on with Akane did she explain this 'secret training'?"   
"Yeah and your not going to like it."   
"Why?"   
"Cuz it involves Fei."   
"Why should I care about that? I only just met her." Chin said coolly.   
"Cuz you care for her more than you let on. Remember, it only took me a week to fall in love with Akane."   
"But I'm not you."   
"No, but you like her."   
"I never could lie to you. So what's up that's making you all serious. Is it bad?"   
"Yes." Ranma repeated every thing Akane told him and when he finished he looked at Chin expectantly.   
"Fei said she was from out of town but that's ridiculous. Man Ranma I am so sorry about Akane. I am sure she'll whip who ever this guy is. You and I have nothing to worry about."   
"I hope your right, Chin" So they both sat in silence thinking about what the next day would bring.   
*Akane woke up to the sounds of Ranma, Chin, and Genma training. She got up to go tell Fei about last night. When she got into the room she saw Fei surrounded in a pale yellow light that looked like it was seeping into her. It was a simple healing spell, but had Akane freaked out for two reasons. For one: someone from her family might see. Two: Fei would need it. She hadn't looked that bad yesterday after the match. Akane knew she couldn't disrupt the spell or she might severely hurt Fei, but she also didn't want any one to see and her family was already up. So she decided to do a simple allusion to make it appear that Fei was sleeping. Akane waited for about another five minutes until Fei came out of the spell all refreshed.   
"What happened yesterday you looked fine after the match hardly in need of a healing spell, so you want to explain this?" Akane almost yelled at Fei.   
"I just didn't want you to feel bad you're a lot more powerful than you think Akane. Those flames yesterday were very powerful, but don't worry all I got was a really bad sunburn. I used a very heavy allusion so that I would look only tired."   
"I am so sorry Fei I will try harder to get a better understanding of my power so this never happens again. I honestly thought you would either be close to or as powerful as me. I mean, after all you come from a land full of mages where it's a way of life."   
"Yes, I did Akane. Until 'they' came."   
"Who do you mean, 'they'?"   
"The evil mage has an army of demons that will resurrect him. These demons killed all the most powerful mages of our land. People stopped practicing magic and hid the fact they could so as not to be killed."   
"Is that why your power is so under developed?"   
"Yes."   
"Well, I am very sorry about yesterday, and thanks for telling me. Kasumi probably has breakfast ready we should go down stairs.... Oh I almost forgot last night I told Ranma everything, and knowing him and Chin's relationship, he probably told him too."   
"Oh. What made you decide to tell Ranma?"   
"I couldn't stand lying to him anymore."   
"Okay, lets go downstairs and eat, I'm starving. Then we go and have a rematch -you with a handicap of course."   
"All right, but as soon as it gets to hard for either of us, we let each other know."   
"Fine with me. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you down there."   
*When Akane got down to the table every one was waiting. Ranma sitting in his spot and Chin across from him. Akane took her seat next to Ranma and told every one that Fei would be down in just a minute. When Fei came down she was dressed in clothes that looked like Ranma's only more exotic.   
"Just exactly where out of town are you from Fei?" asked Nabiki. Fei hadn't been told this would happen so she didn't know what to respond. "5000 yen and I'll tell you," she finally said. Ranma was stuffing his face as usual when he heard this and started laughing so hard you would think he was going to choke. Even Kasumi was giggling! Akane just smirked at Nabiki who was so shocked that she hadn't moved a muscle. Her chopsticks were in mid air with food halfway to her mouth. Akane, seeing that Fei was finished, thanked Kasumi and told Fei to meet her at the gate in 10 and she would be ready to leave. She walked up the stairs and was about to open her door when she felt a presence behind her. She focused on it and figured out it was Ranma. She opened the door and held it open and said, "Ranma stop lurking around and come in."   
Ranma walked into Akane's room and as soon as the door was shut he said, "Ok where are you going? And why do you have to change?"   
"Fei and I are going to go have another match. You can come if you would like." "Thanks for inviting me, I think I'll come," he said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Then he noticed that Akane was looking at him and tapping her foot.   
"What?"   
"I said I was going to change, so if you don't mind!" Ranma started blushing and entertained the idea that someday, he wouldn't have to leave. Then, with that thought in his head he strolled out with a smile on his face.   
*At the gate, the four of them left. Chin and Fei had been waiting for Akane and Ranma to show up. They talked about Fei's world and Chin asked her if she thought Akane was really powerful enough to do what they were asking of her.   
"I have confidence in Akane, and so will you."   
Akane showed up wearing the style of fighting pants that Ranma had on, and a red tank top. "Shall we go?" asked Akane.   
"Let's" replied Fei.   
The four of them walked to the deserted lot that Fei and Akane had fought at before. "Remember what we promised," said Akane.   
Chin and Ranma were on the sidelines far enough not to get caught in the crossfire but close enough for a good view. Akane decided not to build up her shield as a handicap and also because it took so much power. Fei once again struck first sending a ball of fire strait towards Akane. Akane thought about what she wanted to do. She had a lot of options with this one, but keeping in mind that Ranma was watching, she wanted to impress him. So just as the flame was ready to hit her she turned her body into a living flame and absorbed the ball. She reverted back to human again and looked at Fei and called forth a snowstorm. All of a sudden ice started crawling up Fei's legs it got to her waits then her shoulders up to her neck and it slowed down. "Do you admit I won?" yelled Akane   
"Yes," whispered Fei, and the ice disappeared as if it never had been there, leaving Fei with only a slight chill. Akane walk forward and approached her friend. "I am going to train you myself so that next time we fight, I won't have to use a handicap."   
Chin and Ranma couldn't believe what they had just seen. They walked up to Akane and Ranma said "That trick with the fire was cool your even better than I imagined."   
"And with a handicap no less," added Chin.   
"So Akane, do you think that you could teach me that flame trick?" asked Fei.   
"Sure. When we get back I'll show you the spell."   
"Hey I was wondering if you guys could teach this magic stuff to us?" asked Ranma. Akane just shrugged her shoulders and asked Fei if anyone could learn magic.   
"I suppose you guys could train with me," said Fei.   
"What are you training for?" asked Chin.   
"Well Fei's powers are much weaker than they could be and she asked me help her improve them," replied Akane.   
"We should probably get back," said Fei.   
"First let's go to Ucchan's. I'm hungry!" said Ranma.   
"Yeah I still haven't met her yet," said Chin.   
"Ok lets go," said Akane.   
When they got to Ukyo's they saw her swamped in customers.   
"Maybe we should come back another time she looks really busy," said Chin. At the sound of the door opening, Ukyo looked up and her face lightened up when she saw who it was.   
"Ranma-honey!" she exclaimed.   
'Ranma-honey?' Fei mouthed to Akane. 'Long story' she mouthed back.   
Ranma and Chin had already grabbed a seat in front of her happily eating everything she put in front of them.   
"Wish he would be that excited to eat my cooking" muttered Akane. Fei overheard her and asked what she meant.   
"Well you see I'm not that great of a cook," said Akane with her head bowed.   
"Why not use magic to make it taste better?" said Fei. "I never thought of that before," said Akane in wonder and Fei just sweat-dropped.   
"Lets go join them before Ranma dose something stupid" said Akane.   
"Wait what's the deal with her anyways?" asked Fei.   
"She is one of Ranma's many 'fiancé's,'" said Akane. "You mean he has more than one!" said Fei astonished she thought Ranma was a nice guy not some pervert!   
"Well there's Ukyo...she's only engaged to Ranma on behalf of Ranma's father who ate her dowry. Then there is Shampoo who is an Amazon that Ranma defeated in combat so now by their law he has to marry her. Then there's Kodatchi who is just plain obsessed with Ranma and that's about it."   
"What about you?"   
"Me marry that pervert!" Fei just gave her a look like 'you know you like him'   
"Well he lives in your house" she said.   
"Alright our fathers arranged the marriage to combine the dojos."   
"But how do you feel?"   
"Maybe I like him a little bit."   
"Sure" said Fei.   
"Hey girls you going to just stand there gabbing there all day or you going to come and eat?" hollered Ranma.   
"We're coming!" said Akane. They walked over and Akane introduced Fei to Ukyo. Then just as she was sitting down Akane felt a drastic change in the level of magic in the area. She looked to Fei to see if she felt it to. Their eyes met and they understood in a glance.   
"Um me and Fei have to go run a errand I'll meet you at home Ranma bye Chin."   
"See you guys it was nice meeting you Ukyo," said Fei.   
"Yeah sure come back soon," said Ukyo and Fei smiled. Then Akane and Fei left and briskly walked out of the restaurant. As soon as they got out of the guys sight the sprinted to the empty field where the portal opens up.   
When they got there they saw a demon. It was about 7' and resembled a walking snake.   
"Great looks like the evil one has started to send is minions after us" whispered Fei. "What do you mean us? I thought the evil one didn't know about me" said Akane   
"Well I guess he found out"   
"This thing gives me the creeps lets get rid of it. Its kinda an eye sore in the middle of this beautiful scenery dontcha think?" said Akane   
"Absolutely!" So the two came out of hiding and stood in front of the demon. It smelled them with its tongue and Akane said "Don't stick your tongue out at me!" With a wave of her hand the demon became the size of a kitten.   
"Well that was easy," said Fei.   
"Oh would you like me undo this so you can get in some practice?" asked Akane.   
"No the guys are probably wondering where we are"   
"True but now what should we do with him?" "Lets put him in a cage and give him to the carnival when it gets to town" said Fei.   
"Good idea when is that?"   
"Three weeks"   
"Want the pleasure?" Akane said gesturing to the mini demon.   
"Thanks." and Fei waved her hands in an intricate pattern to fast for the average eye to see and when she was done the demon was in a steel cage.   
Meanwhile back at Ukyo's Ranma and Chin had just said their good byes and starting to walk home. "So what do you think the girls went racing off to do?" asked Chin. "I don't know lets ask when we see them" said Ranma. "We won't have to wait to long cuz here they come" said Chin.   
Akane and Fei hadn't seen they guys yet and were to wrapped up in their conversation to sense them. Ranma and Chin decided to play a trick and listen to their conversation before revealing themselves. "Akane what are we going to do. The evil one might be sending easy minions now but soon he'll send some high classed demons. People in this universe are going to be put into danger, we have to stop him and soon." Fei was saying to Akane.   
"Look don't worry so much I have a plan although I don't think Ranma's going to like it that much," said Akane. Ranma was really worried now. What stupid plan did that tomboy come up with now?   
"Well you don't have to tell him," said Fei.   
"Actually yes I do I promised I would tell him everything and no more secrets. I would rather kiss Happosai than betray his trust. Plus he needs to know sense he's part of the plan."   
"What exactly dose this plan involve?" said Ranma coming out of his hiding place with Chin following.   
"How long have you been hiding there!?" yelled a surprised Akane   
"Long enough to know everything you just said. Now what's up with this plan of yours" said Chin.   
"Alright but not here in the middle of the street" said Fei.   
"Ok let's get back to the dojo and I'll explain," said Akane.   
"Ok first thing is we are going back to your world Fei. I want you to take me to this evil guy so I can see for my self what I'm up against." Said Akane as soon as they were all sitting on the floor of the dojo.   
"Are you crazy! We go there and we're dead!" screamed Fei.   
"Look I am going to have to go there sooner or later to fight him I just want to know my opponent before I fight him." Said a calm Akane "besides he wont even now I am there." "Just how are you planning to pull that one Akane he will know your there before you do and by then no matter how fast you are he'll catch you!" said Fei.   
"That's why I won't really be there," replied Akane.   
"Say that again?" said Ranma "how can you be there but not really be there?"   
"Easy look" and with that said Akane astroprojected her form behind a confused Ranma. One Akane sitting where she had been with a relaxed look on her face with her eyes closed and the other up and walking about.   
"See I am here but not really" she said (the one walking around) then she closed her eyes and went back into the Akane that was sitting down.   
"Ok wow that was really cool you have to teach me that one!" said an excited Fei.   
"Later right now I'm tired plus we have a big day tomorrow" said Akane   
"Why are we going tomorrow?" said an uncertain Fei. "No tomorrow we go to school." "Why would I have to get ready for that?" questioned Fei. "You'll see," replied Akane.   
The next day as they were walking to school Akane spotted a familiar face. "Ryouga! It's so nice to see you again, how have you been?" said Akane.   
"Yo Ryouga what's up?" said Ranma.   
"Hello Akane it's great to see you and I have been just fine" replied Ryouga.   
"Ahem!" both Ranma and Akane turned to see Fei and Chin waiting to be introduced. "Oops sorry about that guys this is Ryouga (points to him)" "That's fine it's nice meeting you Ryouga I'm Fei a friend of Akane and Ranma" said Fei. "Hey man heard lots about you I'm Chin" "Well now that we are all introduced lets get going to school before we are late" said Akane. Fei and Akane started to walk off talking between themselves. The guys stayed behind. "So Ryouga where have to been? Haven't seen you around longer than usual, get lost again?" said Ranma.   
"NO Ranma, I was looking for a cure and I think I found one, but don't worry I'll never tell you where or what it is."   
"That's fine I'll find out some other way." Said Ranma arrogantly. "Shouldn't we get to class, Ranma? Akane said we were almost late" said Chin looking bored and uninterested. 'BRING' all guys looked at each other and ran through the gates.   
When Akane and Fei had decided not to let the guys make them late and left they ran into Kuno in the school courtyard.   
"Ah my beauteous Akane I shall grant you the honor of walking you to class. (Pause and sees Fei) But what's this, another fair maiden! I must have her!" said Kuno. "Excuse me but who are you?" asked a disgusted Fei.   
"Allow me to introduce my self I am Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." Just as he makes a grab for her hand Akane says "Look it's the pigtail girl!"   
"Where?" Kuno says looking around. Akane hid behind some bushes and motioned Fei to do the same. "Who is that guy? And who is the 'pig tail girl'?"   
"Ranma's female half Kuno is obsessed with it," replied Akane.   
"You're kidding!" said a shocked Fei.   
"Nope now watch this!"   
"What are we doing?" asked a confused Fei. "We're going to have a little fun," (smiles impishly) replied Akane. Seeing the look on Akanes face she asked worriedly "What kinda fun?" That was the queue Akane was looking for so after Fei said it Akane pointed her finger at Kuno and whispered under her breath "clown." All of a sudden Kuno was wearing the most ridiculous clown costume. It had bright pink balloon pants with neon green spots on one pant leg and orange stripes on the other. He also tidy style T-shirt with puffy sleeves, and red suspenders. One yellow clown shoe one purple. He had a hat that resembled a flowerpot and even had a real flower sticking out of the top. Then to top it all of he even had the red clown nose. Now to every one else Kuno looked like a circus clown but to himself he looked like he did every day. When Fei looked to see what Akane had done she burst out laughing, they both did. They were in such hysterics they rolled out of their hiding place. The bell rang and in ran Ranma, Chin, Ryouga into the court yard, When they saw Kuno they stopped dead in their tracts and soon started laughing like the rest of the students in the court yard. Kids in their classrooms could hear the laughter and went to the windows to see what all the commotion was about. By now a crowd had formed around Kuno all laughing and pointing. Ranma and Chin got a hold of them selves first and went over to ask Akane and Fei the obvious question. "Why is Kuno dressed as a clown?" asked Ranma. "So that's Kuno. Funny Ranma he's not like you described in you letters. You said he was a samurai, so in repeating Ranma's question why is he dressed as a clown?" said Chin.   
"Simple he's not really dressed as a clown" said Akane looking bored.   
"What are you blind or something? Just look at him," said a confused Ranma.   
"Poor Ranma he doesn't get it dose he Akane," said Fei looking pityingly at Ranma.   
"Get what!" said a frustrated Chin. "Its an illusion silly it's not real don't get so upset!" said Fei. "I am not upset!" said Chin glaring at Fei.   
"You were and you know it and don't you dare glare at me mister!" said Fei shaking her finger at him like she was scolding him. Then she looked to Akane and said, "You probably should take that illusion off before he sees himself." Said Fei.   
"Won't matter" she replied then she started walking towards her class dragging Ranma with her.   
"What do you mean?" asked Fei.   
"Simple Kuno is the only one who cant see the illusion so if he looks at himself he will see nothing wrong." She replied.   
"That's brilliant! I would have never thought to do that. How long are you going to leave it?" asked Fei. Akane smiled impishly again.   
"You'll see" she replied. "I am just curious but what inspired you to do this to him not that I mind (remembers what Kuno looks like and chuckles) it was funny." Said Ranma. "He was bothering me and trying to pick up Fei." Said Akane. "Plus it was fun but I want to know what your going to do I don't think you can out do your self this time!" said Fei. "Was that a challenge I just heard?" said Akane cupping her ear.   
"Hey where did that Ryouga guy disappear to?" asked Chin.   
"Oh man don't tell me he got lost again!" said Ranma "don't worry he'll show up again some time" said Akane.   
"Yeah boy dose that guy have the worst sense of direction! He could get lost going to the bath room!" joked Ranma.   
"Ranma, don't make fun of Ryouga you know he can't help it!"   
"Um I hate to put a end to this conversation but aren't we going to get to class?" asked Chin.   
"Ahhhhhhhh! Were late!" screamed Ranma and Akane and they promptly ran off leaving Fei and Chin behind. "Wait for us!" they shouted in unison.   
The result was they were all standing outside the hall holding buckets. 'I need to put the second part of my plan in action' thought Akane. Akane astroprojected her form to where Kuno was which just happened to be coming out of his class completely alone. 'Perfect' then she pointed her finger and whispered 'Chicken.' All of a sudden kuno's clown outfit turned into feathers complete with an orange beak and tail. He looked like someone poured glue all over him and dumped him in feathers and glued a beak on. Then for the final touch she waved her hand and whispered 'Cluck' so that now every time Kuno would speak it would come out sounding like a chicken. Then she felt a pull on her other form and quickly went back to normal.   
"Jeez Akane did you not get enough sleep this morning I was trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." Said Ranma.   
"Sorry" she replied.   
"Where were you?" asked Fei with out looking at her she knew that Akane had astroprojected she just didn't know where to.   
"I had an errand to run" Akane replied. A light bulb went off in Ranma's head and he said, "You did that astroproject thingy."   
Chin said "its astroprojected you baka."   
Just after Chin corrected Ranma they all heard what could only be described as a clucking sound. As soon as Akane heard it she started chuckling. Fei looked at her questionly and was about to ask what was so funny when Akane held up her hand and said, "watch." Then they all turned their heads and saw Kuno or rather what Akane had done to him. After they got over their shock (except Akane) they all started laughing. Kuno couldn't understand what was going on   
"Ranma you cur how dare you laugh at the great Tatewaki Kuno!" he shouted. Except all that they gang heard was 'Cluck... Cluck!' when they heard this they just started laughing harder. Ranma was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor holding his sides. Fei pulled Akane aside and said "ok you out did your self this time but I think you should take off the illusion now."   
"Why" replied Akane.   
"Cuz people are going to start wondering what's going on."   
"Oh don't worry about that this is normal, the people here are used to abnormal things happening. But you may be right I think I have toyed with Kuno enough for today." Akane snapped her fingers and Kuno was back to normal looking like he was going to murder Ranma or try anyway. Next thing they all knew Kuno tripped and the water from the buckets they had been holding found itself on Ranma and he was now a she.   
"Ahh the beauteous pig-tail girl come jump into my arms and I will give you the honor of dating me." Yelled Kuno after he got up from the floor.   
"Get lost baka!" screamed Ranma as he punted Kuno out the window.   
"So this is Ranma's Jusenkyo curse." Said Fei as she inspected Ranma. Ranma feeling a little nervous said, "Could you please stop that."   
Fei realizing she was being rude said "oh I'm sorry, hey Akane"   
"Yeah?" she replied. "Why haven't you cured him yet?"   
"You can cure me?!" Screamed Ranma.   
"I didn't know if I could, I've never broken a curse before besides what if I mess up and something horrible happens. I don't think I am powerful enough to break a curse that strong." Said Akane.   
"I don't care what the risks are if there's even a chance I'll take it...so come on do your stuff. Cure me!" Ranma said. "It's not that simple I would have to..." BRING! Just then the bell rang.   
"Ok time for lunch Ranma we can find out about your cure later right now I am hungry!" said Chin.   
"Alright but this conversation isn't finished yet." So the guys left to go get lunch for them and the girls while Fei and Akane went to go pick out a good spot.   
Akane and Fei had chosen a spot under a shaded tree and were sitting and talking to each other about when they were going to leave for the other world.   
"I was thinking we could leave tomorrow," said Akane. "Should we take the guys with us?"   
"Are you kidding we couldn't stop them if we wanted to!" replied Akane.   
"Well actually we could... but your right there's no reason to leave them out, besides weren't you the one that said they were going to tell their fiancée everything?"   
"Well not 'everything' but no more secrets. So what about you and Chin? I saw the way you guys were looking at each other"   
"Me and Chin are you kidding were just friends!"   
"Sure so anyways what's this world of your like anyways?"   
"Well I think the safest place for us to stay is in dragon country. Its on the borders of the Evil ones territory but guarded enough for relatively safe residence."   
"Dragon country? You mean real live dragons?"   
"Yeah don't look so shocked and their only part dragon, the other half of them is human. They can change their forms back and forth"   
"This is going to one hell of an experience."   
"Probably, hey wonder what's taking the Guys so long?"   
"I don't know lets go find out." So the girls go over to the lunch line and stop dead in their tracks at what they see.   
"Airen eat Shampoo's cooking right. Made specially for you!" Shampoo was currently glomping onto Ranma trying to eat what looked like ramen.   
"So Akane who's this? Another one of Ranma's fiancées?"   
"Yep ok Fei just sit back and watch the show! Shampoo what do you think your doing?!" Fei looked at Akane with a smirk and walked off to the sidelines with Chin.   
"So what happened?" she asked him.   
"Well it went like this Ranma and I were getting us all something to eat when shampoo came crashing through the wall see (points to hole in the wall) and spotted Ranma and glomped onto him like she is now and stated trying to get him to eat the ramen."   
"Jeez, I heard stories from Akane but this is unbelievable!" meanwhile Akane had been chewing out both Ranma and Shampoo. Then Fei decided to step in and she snuck up behind Shampoo and knocked her out. Finally Ranma could breath again.   
"Um Fei thanks for the help but now I'm afraid that Shampoo is going to give you the kiss of death when she wakes up." said Ranma as he was getting up with help from Akane.   
"Won't matter I won't be around if she tries anything."   
"What do you mean?" said a concerned Chin.   
"What she means is that we will be leaving tomorrow for the other realm. Then Fei is going to go take me to her home and after that I meet this evil one." said Akane   
"Why so soon?" asked Chin.   
"Because of the time fluctuation. See time passes faster in that realm than it dose here. So in this realm it my have been only a few weeks since I've been here, there its been about a month. We have to go see if everyone is still ok and what the evil one is up to." Replied Fei.   
"I didn't know that," added Akane.   
"Well that's nice and all but can we eat now were wasting lunch time here!" said an anxious Ranma. So they all went off to the place Akane and Fei had picked out and ate their lunch.   
When they got home the guys were met with Soun and Genma all packed and ready for what looked like a training trip. "Cumon boy go get packed it's been a while since you've been on a training trip!" said Germa.   
"What no way pop I aint going on any stupid training trip especially now!" yelled Ranma. (I can't go with him on that training trip cuz Akane leaving tomorrow and there aint no way I am letting her go to that other realm by her self)   
"I don't care what you want boy you're going on this training trip and were taking Chin with us to [looks at chin] that means you boy so go get packed."   
"Wait why do I have to go? You aint my boss!"   
"As martial artist you are obligated to go and do things which you don't want to do for the art...you are martial artist right?" asked Soun.   
"Of course we're martial artists!!!" replied both Ranma and Chin. Just as the group of men were about to get into another heated discussion Kasumi called out   
"Dinner!" The girls off to the side had just been standing there watch the whole exchange go on.   
"Hey Akane why are Ranma and Chin putting up such a fuss?" asked Fei.   
"Simple Ranma and Chin don't want us going to the other realm by our selves."   
"You kidding but they know we can take are of our selves don't they trust us? Why are they being so over protective?"   
"Well because...there boys I guess."   
"That's supposed to mean something?" Akane was about to reply when Kasumi came out and said   
"Girls it's time for dinner"   
"We're coming Kasumi" said Akane. Every one sat down at the table and started eating. Soun and Germa knew that Ranma was going to be stubborn about coming so they decided to slip something in his food to make both him and Chin more easy to handle.   
The next morning Ranma and Chin woke up to find themselves out in the wilderness. Ranma's fathers tent was next to theirs along with Soun's. Ranma looked to see if his father was awake...he wasn't. Then very carefully he motioned Chin over to the other side of the clearing.   
"So what do you think happened?" asked Chin.   
"They probably put something into our food I don't really remember and don't care either. All I care about is getting back home before Akane and Fei leave. The problem is I have no idea where we are. (Now I know what Ryouga feels like)" replied Ranma.   
"Well we could wake your father and Mr. Tendo and try to get it out of them, but then when we try to leave we would have to fight them and that would waste time."   
"You're right but we really don't have much of a choice now do we? I just hope that tomboy don't do nuthin stupid like leaving without us!"   
"Think she would?"   
"She might she might not. But if she dose I'm not going to be happy!"   
"Yeah I know what you mean...Fei...she can't leave yet I just met her."   
"See I knew you liked her!"   
"I do not!"   
"[Smirks] Sure...ok that enough jabbering let's get to it." So the guys went over to the two men and proceed to beat the @#$% out of them for 1) bringing them all the way out here & 2) To get them to talk. Soon enough they got the information they needed but not before Ranma shocked everyone *him self included* by doing the demon head attack and demanding to know where they were. Well it worked so our heroes are off heading back to Nerima, praying that the girls haven't left yet.   
During this time Akane and Fei had been getting ready for this trip and were in the middle of packing when Akane put on some jean shorts she barrowed from Nabiki. "Akane you cant take those with you!" said Fei.   
"Why not?"   
"Because they would stand out to much, and we want to blend in as much as possible. In fact most of your cloths just scream 'look at me I'm not from around here!"   
"Well that probably because I'm not silly, so what do you want to do about it?"   
"Well why don't you use magic to change their appearance and I'll tell you when they look right."   
"Sounds like a good idea. Okay, how about this." She goes to stand in front of the mirror and pointed to her reflection in the mirror. There was a short light and Akane was now wearing an outfit that consisted of black fighting pants similar to Ranma's only a little more form fitting. The shirt was a deep red; it had no sleeves with a Chinese neckline. It had gold ties going up the front. She turned around to ask Fei what she thought.   
"It's great now all you need is about four more outfits like it and you all set." So after Akane had adjusted all her other cloths to be similar the only real major difference was the color of the shirts. When the girls were all set to go they went down stairs to tell Kasumi that they were leaving for a few days.   
"Oh my Akane don't you think you should wait for father to come back?" Kasumi asked. "Well we had planned on leaving today and our transportation is really selective in time."(It's not really a lie the portal won't be opening for another week after today) replied Akane.   
"Well I guess it would be ok as long as your careful."   
"We will be"   
"Ok have a good time."   
"We will," Fei and Akane said together. With that the girls went off to the deserted field where the two had first met.   
"Hey I wonder where the guys are they weren't at the house and their not here," said Fei. "Well lets see where they are" replied Akane.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well it's a simple spell really see that pond over there let me show you something." The walked over to a shallow pond and Akane knelt down and dipped her finger into the cool water and said "Show me Ranma and Chin." All of a sudden the water started glowing and soon the surface of the water was still and there was a picture of Ranma and Chin walking appeared. "Wow that was neat can we communicate with them?" asked Fei. "Only if there is water around" replied Akane.   
"Well couldn't you just astroproject your self to where they are?" asked Fei   
"I don't know I've never done that far before." "Well try and see"   
"Alright" Akane started to concentrate and soon she could see the hazy forms of Ranma and Chin. They were talking and it had a sort of echo to it.   
"So what do you think this other world will be like?" asked Chin.   
"I don't know I mean I have seen some very weird stuff in my life but I'll tell ya I don't know what to expect from this new adventure." replied Ranma.   
"Ya, same here...hey on a totally different subject I was wondering why do you think that Akane doesn't want any one to know what's really going on?" asked Chin.   
"I really don't know, though knowing that tomboy she probably has a very stupid reason." At this Akane started getting a little mad.   
"That's another thing Ranma why do you put Akane down anyways? I know you like her" said Chin.   
"Oh, ya know I don't mean it I just say that stuff out of habit and when I'm mad or frustrated and right now I'm both."   
"Yes, I know you don't mean those things you say, but dose she?"   
"Well she should"   
"Why have you ever told her?"   
"Well no...but Akane smart, she should know not to take the things I say literally." "What is she supposed to do, read your mind?" the guys stopped after Chin said this and looked at each other with worried faces.   
"Do you think that she could?" asked Ranma.   
"I don't know I mean we have seen her do some amazing things, why would mind reading be any harder?" replied Chin. "Great at first I got malleted for saying something to her now I'll be malleted for thinking about her. Soon I am going to be so black and blue I'll look like a painting."   
"How much farther?" asked Chin.   
"A lot. Jeez those to goons had to pick today of all days to taking us on a training trip. Hey we have been talking a lot about Akane and me what about Fei hm? I know you like her."   
"Well sort of, she's just so...mysterious but I only just met her."   
"So remember what I said earlier"   
"What?"   
"It only took me a week to fall for Akane."   
"Yeah, but 'I'm not you' I believe was my answer and still is."   
Meanwhile Akane was in shock Ranma had just casually told Chin he had feeling for her! I mean in the back of her mind she always knew but never in a million years did she think he would admit it to any one. Then she realized with shame just what she had been doing. Here she was supposed to contact the guys and tell them time was running out and what did she do? She eavesdropped on their conversation. Better make my presence known and with that everything became perfectly clear instead of a little distorted. She appeared in front of the two guys who were too absorbed in their conversation to notice her. "Ahem!" said Akane. That got their attention and they did a double take.   
"Akane...what are you doing here?" asked Ranma.   
"I'm not 'here' really and I don't have much time."   
"What do you mean you don't have much time?"   
"The portal to the other world is opening and me and Fei need to get across before it closes."   
"Oh, no way Akane you ain't going to that other world with out me, ya got that?"   
"I don't have time to argue Ranma look if your worried don't be I'll be fine."   
"Akane can't you just project us back with you?" asked Chin.   
"As much as I would like to Chin this spell doesn't work that way. I am really sorry about this guys but don't worry we will be fine I promise."   
"Damitt Akane can't you just wait for the next portal?"   
"No we can't the is no telling when that might be and we can't afford that time we have wasted so much already. I have to go the portal has opened. Bye you guys Chin I'll tell Fei by for you."   
"Akane wait!" screamed Ranma but she had already disappeared.   
When Akane returned to her body, she saw Fei was trying a spell.   
"Hey Fei what are you trying to do?" asked Akane.   
"I am trying to summon the portal but it's not working."   
"Did we miss the time slot of passage?"   
"No that can't be it. I wonder what could be wrong. Well anyways, why don't you tell me what the guys said."   
"Oh you know the usual they didn't want us to go. I almost cracked I didn't think it would be so hard to say no to that baka."   
"There is something else your not telling me I can sense it."   
"Well I kind of eavesdropped on their conversation. I didn't mean to it just sort of happened."   
"What did you hear?"   
"Well Chin likes you" Akane sees Fei blush and start to find the ground very interesting. "Did he um...talk about me?"   
"Yeah he said you were 'mysterious' {she said with a dreamy look on her face}"   
Then Akane looked over at Fei with a smirk. Fei wanting to change the subject said "what about Ranma?" when she saw Akane blush she pounced.   
"Come on tell me what happened"   
"Well he openly admitted to Chin that he fell for me in that first week. Ranma never admits to any one that he cares for me. I mean in the back of my mind I always knew but I never thought her would say it."   
"Well they are pretty close who knows this might not even be the first time. You said they were pen pals before. You have no idea of what was in those letters."   
Akane just ponders this for a little while.   
"Did they say any thing else?" asked Fei.   
"Well they did get to the subject of mind reading and whether or not I could do it. They looked pretty scared at the opportunity."   
"Well I would think so, thoughts are private. A persons own special moment and are not for any one but that person to know unless their spoken. Trust me on this Akane, mind reading is a dangerous thing and will only cause trouble. Now communicating telepathically; that's different." "Are you saying that I could read their minds if I wanted to?"   
"Oh, of course, though I strongly urge you not to do so. Especially in my land. It was forbidden a long time ago by the counsel of mages."   
"But I thought you said that all the mages are dead."   
"Well they are and they aren't Akane, you see we mages because of our powers we never really die."   
"What?!"   
"Well we die but we are re-born with our powers."   
"Okay, so you're saying that I have lived many lives before this as a powerful mage?" "That could be the case but not necessarily"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well you could be in your first life now. We all have to start some where Akane."   
"Okay, is there any way to find out?"   
"Why would you want to?"   
"I don't know. Curiosity I guess"   
"Curiosity killed the cat, Akane."   
"But I'm not a cat."   
"So?" Fei looks at Akane like that is the answer to everything.   
"I swear sometimes Fei it's completely obvious you're from a different dimension."   
"I'll take that as a compliment"   
"Alright let me at that portal spell so we can get this show on the road."   
"Be my guest." Akane started doing the hand moves that Fei had been doing and soon enough the portal opened up. Akane looked at Fei and tried to hide a smirk. Fei just through up her hands and said "That was just good luck!"   
"After you," Akane said with a smile."   
"Well thank you." and so off the two went into a different dimension to face new and exciting challenges.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
